


A Demon's Love

by KuroTamashii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTamashii/pseuds/KuroTamashii
Summary: Jasmine is the daughter of Sebastian Michaelis. Her mother was a human causing her to become a half-demon. When Alan and Eric are sent to collect her soul all kinds of strange things happen. Another cross-post from FFN.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Ronald Knox/Original Character(s)





	1. An Unintention Meeting

The air was damp as the shadows of the night grew. The young girls walked side by side not saying anything but still loving the company. The blonde glanced over to her best friend as a chilled breeze rushed through the night.

“It's getting cold.” commented the brunette

“Yeah. We need to hurry.” the blonde replied but froze as she felt a presence behind them. Her body tingled and her senses were on alert.

“Something wrong, Jasmine?”

Jasmine turned back “Nothing. Come on.” she started walking again only this time she was eager to get away from this feeling.

“Did you hear me?” 

“Hmm? Did you say something,Katy?”

Katy sighed “Yes I did. I asked you if you had an idea for our project.”

"Ohg,um, not really...do you?" 

“No...whoever invented school needs to be put in an institution...” the two laughed

Jasmine winced as pain shot through her body.

Katy had a worried look on her face as she asked: "You okay?" 

After Jasmine regained her composure she mumbled “I'm fine...” her eyes narrowed as she glanced over her shoulder before walking on with her friend.

~X~

Two figures stood in the shadows watching the girls. The shorter one opened up the book he was holding "Almost time." 

“How will she go?”

“Blood loss.”

The taller man grumbled and the two men followed the two girls “She smells kinda like a demon.”

“I know.”

“Think the girl is her prey?”

“No. Our target smells like a human as well. A half breed?”

“Only one way to find out.”

~X~

“Katy we are being followed...” Jasmine whispered to her friend. One was a demon but the two other scents she was unable to identify. It smelled a little like death but.....

Katy's eyes widened with fear “What?”

"Don't worry." Jasmine tried to give her friend a reassuring smile but it fell to a grimace as more pain stung her body, but more confidence she added: "I will protect you." 

The brunette nodded, knowing her friend's fighting ability"We need to hurry though. You're looking pale." 

“There is no need to worry about me.” 

"Jaz?" Katy asked after seeing a man approach. 

The blonde stood in front of her friend who started backing away.

Feeling the man's aura she let out a low curse. This was the demon “Run Katy.” she said

“I won't leave you!” Katy protested

The man pulled a knife from his boot “Care to dance?”

Jasmine's lips turned up into a faint smile "You won't take no for an answer." It had been far too long since she was able to fight a real opponent. 

The man lunged and Jasmine gracefully stepped to the side, pulling her own knife from her sleeve in the process. 

“Kitty has claws.” the man taunted

“Tigress is more like it...” mumbled Katy from her spot behind the tree.

Jasmine flipped the silver blade out and, in the same movement, lunged for the man. He would not have that and grabbed her arm, sending his elbow into her neck, and her to the ground, the man laughed "You put up a decent fight." 

"Who said I was done?" Jasmine smirked. She hooked her leg around his and sent him to the ground, stabbing him in the process. She wished Katy would leave so she could really fight. Pulling the small blade out of his leg Jasmine got to her feet. The once silver blade was now stained a bright crimson and shined in the dull moonlight. This only seemed to anger the demon as he staggered to his feet, favoring his right leg, and threw the blade at the girl. No longer caring what happened Jasmine jumped to the side and charged at an inhuman speed at the other demon. He was prepared, however, and waited till she was about to strike. He delivered the final blow as he ran his hand through her stomach. Determined to protect her friend, Jasmine took her own blade and brought it across the man's neck in the fatal spot for any demon, dropping to her knee afterward. How could she let herself be wounded by another demon? Getting to her feet she limped over to Katy who was frozen in shock. 

Katy stared at her wounded friend. She refused to believe anything that just happened.

The figures, still in the shadows, watched as the girl's life began to fade. 

~X~  
The blonde man chuckled under his breath "It really looks like they are dancing, eh?" 

“Yes. So it does.”

They continued to watch.

“It's time.” 

"Right. Let's go, Alan." 

The two stepped out into the light the one known as Alan said: "Go from the front, Eric." 

Eric nodded at the plan and materialized in front of the pair “Good evening.”

"Who are you?" demanded Jasmine who stood from her spot by Katy and took a step back, pushing herself protectively in front of her terrified friend. 

“That is not your concern.” he pulled his death scythe from behind his back. 

“Run Katy!” Jasmine hissed. The terrified girl turned to run only to find Alan standing behind her.

“We are here for you.” Eric continued.

“W-what? What do you want with Jasmine?” the girl stuttered as Alan approached.

Jasmine glanced at her friend then at the two shinigami “Let my friend go and I will do what you want.”

"Your kind doesn't have friends. All creatures like you care about is your next meal." Eric growled 

"Please make this easy for us." Alan made a gesture to Eric who grabbed the girl. To Jasmine, he said "You can already feel your demon blood burning within you. You know you have two choices now: Die or turn into a demon-like your cursed father." 

“What? She is not a demon! You both are insane!” Katy yelled. How could they think her best friend was a demon?

"Aww, it looks like she didn't tell you?" Eric laughed 

“J-Jaz....”

Turning to face her friend she allowed her eyes to fade into a bright crimson “I am sorry. I wanted to tell you but...” she trailed off then turned back to Alan “It's not like I want to be a demon. You are right my body is not strong enough to fight it anymore. I knew it was coming and I felt your presence awhile ago." holding up her hands in surrender she added "Please kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone. No. I don't want to hurt my only friend." looking back at Katy she smiled sadly "I failed. I was unable to protect you." 

Alan swiftly began the collection of her soul by running his death scythe through her body. The film glowed a faint blue as it flowed out. Though as soon as it began the Cinematic Record began to rewind back in the girl's body.

“What's going on?” Alan looked over at Eric who was watching with a look of interest.

"Not sure..." the blonde sighed and let a frightened Katy go "Erase her memory of us, Alan." 

Katy refused to leave her friend, though she did back away and grab Jasmine's discarded knife "Stay back!" she tried to make her voice threatening but it only came out as a whisper when Alan approached. Alan sighed and materialized behind her. Grabbing her arms her spun Katy around so that she was looking into his eyes, which were now glowing, and her eyes started to glow as well before falling into unconsciousness. 

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes causing Eric to stop dead in his track and gasp “What the hell?”

"What is it, Eric?" Alan asked as he joined Eric but had the same reaction. The girl's eyes were green and yellow like their eyes but her pupils were a bright crimson. 

Getting to her feet Jasmine glared at the stunned shinigami in front of her. When Eric started to move forward she jumped back and landed in a defensive crouch “Stay back!” she snarled

“You were right Alan she is a half breed.”

“Half breed? How dare you!” she snarled. 

"Calm down. You're one of us now...well kinda one of us." Alan smiled gently. It was true this girl was a demon but her dominant half was shinigami. This made her a little less dangerous. Not to mention the fact that she was still young and probably somewhat frightened, even if she tried to hide it. 

“Might as well take her back to dispatch with us. Let's go.” Eric opened a portal.

“Like hell I'm coming with you! You did this to me!” she snarled

“No fate did this to you. Now come on.” Eric growled impatiently

“You won't be accepted as a demon so where else do you have?” Alan reasoned

“...Fine” she followed the two through the portal.

The three stepped out of the portal and almost instantly William, Grell, and Ronald had their scythes aimed at the girl. William's at her chest, Grell's at her neck, and Ronald's at her back. 

Eric sighed “It's fine. She is half shinigami.”

"But she is half-demon!" Grell protested 

"Her dominate side is shinigami," Alan explained 

Looking at his watch William sighed and said: "We will deal with this creature tomorrow." 

“I have a date with a bird from general affairs. Night everyone.” Ronald grinned and fled before William could protest

“She looks a bit like Sebastian...what do you think Will?” Grell pondered

"Perhaps. Let's go. I don't want to be here with this thing. Humphries, Slingby since you brought it you deal with it." William ordered while glaring at the young half shinigami. 

"Sir," Eric replied 

Alan glanced over at the young girl. She seemed to be unaffected by William's cruel words. The small brunette noticed Eric watching her as well “Come on.” he turned to leave as well.

Knowing it would be useless to protest Jasmine followed after the brunette shinigami. She didn't really mind Alan. His partner, however, she could do without. Their boss was a real jerk when it came to demons and that red-haired shinigami mentioned her father so he might be worth getting to know. She didn't know enough about the young blonde about her age to make a good assessment. She stayed close to Alan as they walked through the many halls of the large office building. The stares she was receiving as they pass the other staff members made her slightly nervous. To be honest she was scared by being around so many shinigami. If they were demons or humans she would have no problem with it, angels...well she had never actually met one but father had told her to run if she did so she assumed they were not very friendly. 

Alan could tell the young half-demon was nervous. She was staying close to him. Once they were out of hearing range of the other shinigami he asked: "What kind of demon are you?" 

"Fox...father is a raven but he thinks it is because his mother was a fox as well. Females tend to take after their mother while males take after their father. Since mother was a human I took after his mother. It doesn't always happen like that though." 

“Your father...who is he?” 

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

The look on the girl's face told Alan and Eric she didn't want to talk about any of this. Changing the subject Alan said "I hope you can forgive Eric for being so rude earlier. He isn't normally that bad-tempered." 

“Alan!” Eric protested

"I'm used to it. I hold no grudge. I can, however, tell you don't want me to stay with you. I will find somewhere else to sleep and that way you won't be so uncomfortable. I won't go far." 

"Not happening. You're still a young demon and I'm going to assume that you haven't fully developed as a demon. It would be better for you to stay with us. We really don't mind. Right, Alan?" 

"Of course not. Besides, it would be safer for you as well." 

"Why are you bothering to help me? I am a half-demon after all." she challenged cautiously. 

“Do we need a reason?” Eric challenged in return

"You are shinigami and I am a half-demon. Yes, you do need a reason." 

“How is this: You are still young and it would be best if someone were with you when your abilities finish developing.” Alan smiled over his shoulder “Here we are.” he said as he unlocked the door.

"Alan why don't you start on dinner and I will show Jasmine to the guest room," Eric suggested as Alan left his scythe by the door. Eric held on to his since he still didn't trust the spawn of that devil. 

Jasmine unconsciously looked at Alan who nodded. She followed after the man as he guided her down the hall. He clearly didn't trust her by the way he held onto his death scythe. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the small cat that wrapped around her leg. Letting out a small yelp of surprise she stumbled to her knees.

“How unusual...she doesn't normally come out if there is a stranger here.” Alan poked his head around the corner. The small ball of fur purred happily as she climbed on Jasmine. Her blue eyes were shining with curiosity at the new face. Alan smiled as he added “Her name is Yasashii. It means-”

“Gentle. I know.” Jasmine replied while the kitten played with her hair. She gently removed the gray and white kitten from her and then turned back to Eric. 

“She seems to like you.” the blonde shinigami commented

“She is sweet...please tell me you don't have dogs.”

Stopping at the guest room Eric asked: "I take it you have a thing against dogs?" 

“Yeah...” 

"Well, this is your room." Eric pushed open the door. 

“Thank you...I know you don't want me here-” Jasmine looked down at the floor

"Look not all of us are like Spears. I'm sure you will find Grell to be....friendly and Ronald is a good kid. Why don't you rest till dinner? I'm sure you are tired." with that he went back to the kitchen with Alan. He came up from behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him "Are you sure about this sweetheart?" 

"Eric, she needs someone to look after her. It won't be long before her powers begin to develop. Her scent is taking on that of a demon." 

“And that is exactly why I ask. She will become more demon-”

"No her dominant half is shinigami so her powers won't be completely developed. But once they start she will need someone with her. Eric, she is just a young girl." 

Eric sighed in defeat “If you say so...I swear Alan sometimes I think you're not meant to be a death god.”

“I think the same thing a lot mys-” a broke off with a gasp. He fell to the ground clutching his chest in agony as the Thorns stabbed at his heart. 

Eric pulled Alan closer to him and started murmuring soothing words as his lover's life was torn away by the incurable illness. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to more minutes as the attack continued.

Jasmine made herself comfortable on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. The scent of blood was in the air, but this wasn't human or demon blood. She vaguely recognized it. Shinigami blood. Curious she silently followed the smell down the hall to the kitchen. Eric was holding Alan as the small brunette's skin was being cut by thorned vines. Shi no Toge. Alan was suffering from the Thorns of Death. She remembered father telling her about it one time. Alan began to cough up blood. Knowing he didn't have long she mumbled "Shi no Toge." just to make her presence known. 

Eric's head whipped up to look at her “You...know of it?”

Nodding she stepped forward and put her hand on his chest. The vines were at his heart. One more attack and it was all over for the young shinigami.

“What are you doing?” Eric asked as she placed her hand gently on Alan's chest.

"The vines are on his heart. One more attack and he won't make it...I-I might be able to save him though."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up merging chapters 2 and 3 since originally they are so short.

"What do you mean?" Eric demanded, "There is not a cure for them!" 

"No. You're right. There is not a cure, but then again I never said I would cure him. I said I would save him." Jasmine countered. 

“Then how?” Eric stared at her, baffled by what she was proposing.

The young half-demon looked at the shinigami "I can remove the thorns without harming him. Do you trust me? I can see you don't but look at it like this: There might be a chance I am telling the truth. You won't know unless you trust me." 

Eric simply stared. She could remove the thorns from Alan's body without hurting him? Could he trust her? After all, she is a half-demon. Deciding he would take the risk if it could save Alan he nodded and backed away a bit. Looking her in the eyes he muttered, "I trust you." 

Nodding Jasmine rested her hands on his chest, closing her eyes she focused on removing the Thorns of Death. She expected it to hurt but not his bad. Letting out a wail of pain as the vines easily left Alan's body without a scratch and entered her own. Her hands began to bleed as the sharp thorns sliced her smooth skin. 

Eric watched in shock. This she-demon was willing to give her life for Alan? The blood from her hands and wrists slowly dripped down to the white floors. The vines began to wrap around her pale skin. Tearing away at the soft flesh they forced themselves into her body. Blood seeped from the deep wounds and dyed the floor a vibrant crimson. Her breathing escalated when they pricked her heart mercilessly. Another cry of anguish escaped her lips as the last of the thorns left Alan's body. She fell back gasping in agony. The blonde shinigami looked down at Alan who slowly opened his eyes. 

“E-Er-ric...w-wh-at h-h-hap-pe-ned?”

"Shh don't talk. Jasmine removed the Thorns of Death." Eric glanced over to the now wounded half-demon. 

Tears filled his eyes. He would never have asked anyone to sacrifice their own life for his. “W-why?” 

“Alan I will...be fine. The Thorns of Death......will only grow inside of.....a shinigami...”Jasmine gasped fighting back the pain “Eric why don't you take care of Alan...I am going to rest for a bit.” she forced herself to her feet, shaky and unsteady as she leaned against the wall.

“But you are half shinigami so doesn't that mean they will affect you too?” Eric questioned

“My body will......destroy the thorns...if I rest...” 

Eric nodded and picked Alan up and carried him back to their room.

Jasmine's body exploded in pain as her demon blood burned away at the thorns. It was slow and excruciatingly painful. She staggered down the hall to her room. The entrance wounds from the thorned vines were already healing. Yes, they were healing but that didn't help the pain from the holes that were now in her arms and chest. Collapsing on her bed she let the fiery darkness take over as her body burned away at the invading vines. 

Eric helped Alan change and then pulled back the covers so he could get in. The poor man was exhausted and still, a bit shook up from his near-death experience. 

"Eric?" Alan's weak voice was no more than a whisper. His throat mimicking sandpaper grating against metal. 

"Yes? What is it, sweetheart? Do you need anything?" Eric answered with his questions as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Alan. 

“Could you get me some water?” 

“Of course Alan.” kissing the brunette's pale cheek he quickly brought back the water. Holding Alan up he helped the small shinigami drink.

After he had finished the water Alan relaxed in Eric's well-muscled arms. Had Jasmine just saved him from the Thorns of Death? Looking down at his wrists he was happy to not find any scars. He instantly realized that Jasmine would be scarred for life instead. Fresh tears formed in his eyes as his heart ached for the young girl. Why would she do this? 

"Alan?" Eric brushed away his lover's tears "What is it, my love? Are you in any pain? What can I do to help?" he asked worriedly 

Shaking his head Alan said “I'm not in any pain. Can I ask a favor?”

"Are you sure you're not in any pain? What do you need, love?" 

"Yeah, I am sure. Would you go check on Jasmine for me? I'm worried since the thorns are in her body now." 

"Alan...of course love. I will be right back." adding over his shoulder as he reached the door "You want anything?" He wasn't happy about the request, but if it was for Alan then he would do it. 

"No thank you, Eric. You have done enough for me." 

"Just let me know if I can do anything else for you, 'kay." 

Alan nodded and Eric left.

Eric knocked on the guest room door. Not getting an answer he cracked the door and poked his head in. Jasmine was passed out on the bed. Walking in as quietly as possible the blonde shinigami gently picked her up and pulled back the sheets to make her more comfortable. She may be a half-demon but she just saved Alan's life and that gave him a reason to trust her. Her skin felt like it was on fire. He knew a demon's body temperature was higher than a human or shinigami but it was clear this was unusually high. Putting her gently down and covering her up he went to the bathroom and took a small rag from the cabinet along with some bandages. Wetting it he went back to her room and placed it on her head. Her eyes opened slightly "You have a fever." he said gently while sitting next to her. Lightly taking her arm he wrapped the bandages the best he could without her having to remove her shirt. He wanted to clean all the wounds and bandage the ones on her chest but since he was a man that would not be appropriate. He quickly bandaged her other arm. 

"That is my demon blood burning away the-" she broke off coughing "Thorns...of Death...." she began shivering, her body freezing. It was a false cold caused by the raging heat. 

Without a word he quickly went over to the closet and pulled out another blanket. He felt her eyes follow his every move.

"I thought you didn't like me? Why are you helping me?" her voice was rough from coughing and her eyes were unfocused. 

“You saved Alan's life. That is reason enough for me. I'm sorry for being so rude to you before.” Eric said as he added the blanket to the bed “Thank you for doing that. You could of let him die and saved yourself this pain but you chose to save him. Why?”

"I...have my....reasons..." she mumbled sleepily 

"I'm going back to the other room so just let me know if you need anything." Eric allowed a small smile. Getting up he turned off the light and closed the door. Silently he made his way back the room he shared with Alan. 

"How is she?" Alan asked worriedly as he attempted to sit up. 

“Calm down love. Her body is fighting against the thorns. Now can I ask a favor?”

“Of course.”

Kissing Alan's forehead he said “Get some rest. I will explain to William what happened so you can stay here tomorrow.”

“Okay. But I can tell you're hiding something from me. What is it?” Alan looked Eric in eyes silently demanding an answer.

Sighing Eric ran his hand through Alan's beautiful brown locks and got in the bed next to him. Letting Alan snuggled closer Eric said “Jasmine has a fever. Nothing to be worried about though. She says it is from her demon blood burning away the thorns. She is sleeping right now.”

“At least the Thorns of Death aren't growing...”

"Rest now Alan. You will feel better in the morning." He murmured. 

It was hard for Alan to stay awake. He felt safe in Eric's arms and that, plus the exhaustion from the day's events, was enough to put Alan to asleep.   
Allowing the blissful darkness to overwhelm him, Alan closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.   
\--

Alan opened his eyes only to find Eric gone. Sighing he got out of bed and quietly walked down the hall to Jasmine's room. Peeking in he found the young half-demon asleep. Putting his hand to her cheek he sighed. Eric was right about her fever. Taking the cloth from her head he wet it once more before going to get a bowl of cool water. Once he returned Alan leaned back against the wall, still being quiet so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. Her body was burning away at the thorns? Remembering the searing pain of an attack he wondered if that was what she was feeling now. He noticed most of her upper body was covered in blood. A soft moan brought him back from his thoughts. 

Jasmine opened her eyes. The burning in her body had gotten worse and the pain was making her weak. Glancing over she found Alan sitting on the floor watching her. He was still pale and looked tired. Should he even be out of bed? Guessing Eric told him about her poor condition she forced a smile at the brunette.

"How do you feel?" Alan's voice was gentle, the kind of voice a mother would talk to her sick child in. 

Jasmine started to reply but a fit of coughing stopped her from doing so. 

Alan stood, his body protesting the movement, and left the room. She was in bad shape but at least she was alive. Pulling a glass from the cabinet he filled it with water and went back to Jasmine's room. He waited for her to stop coughing before handing it to her. 

Jasmine's lungs burned and her head was spinning as she tried to stop coughing. Hearing Alan's return she glanced sideways at him. He had a glass of water in his hand. She watched him as he approached and sat on the edge of the bed. He was patiently waiting for the coughing to stop "Here." he helped her sit once she had stopped coughing. She was tired and only wanted to sleep but took the glass none the less. Sipping the water slowly she felt Alan watching her carefully to make sure she was alright. 

Alan was worried about the young girl in his arms. Her temperature was too high, even for a demon, and far too high for a half-demon. Her demon blood was destroying the Thorns of Death, but the impact it was having on her body was too much for any creature. Taking the glass once she had finished Alan helped her lie down again. Pulling the covers up around her shivering frame he asked "Can I get you anything?" he had to admit he had taken a liking to the girl. 

Shaking her head Jasmine closed her eyes and let her body relax. Alan still had her in his arms and didn't seem to want to let go. Despite being uncomfortable in that position due to pain she let the older man hold her. She really didn't mind it because in a way it reminded her of her mother. A surge of loneliness washed over her. Alan seemed to sense this and held her closer murmuring “It's alright. In time you will forget about them and be able to move on.”

"Alan? Can I ask you something?" 

He smiled at the young girl "What is it you want to ask?" 

“I-I was wondering why you and Eric-” she was cut off by a knock on the front door. Alan gave her an apologetic look before getting up to see who was there. Jasmine closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep once more.

Alan opened the door to find Ronald on the porch “Ronnie what are you doing here?”

“I had the day off. Eric-senpai told me what happened. Is it true? Are you really cured Alan-senpai?”

Letting the young blonde in he smiled sadly before say “Yes. It is true.”

“Then why do you look s-” he was interrupted by a pained cry echoing through the small flat. 

Not hesitating Alan rushed back to the guest room. Throwing open the door he quickly took Jasmine in his arms and murmured soothing words of comfort.

Ronald followed after Alan. Standing in the doorway he watched as Alan held the demon in his arms and tried to comfort her. Was he missing something here? Last he checked demons are their enemy so why is he treating her like he would a young child? Alan seemed to relax as the demon's cries faded into small whimpers. 

Alan let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The attack had passed as quickly as it started. The attack had caused her temperature to go up even more. He shifted positions so he could look at Ronald. Keeping Jasmine in his arms he said, "She removed the vines from my body." 

“Really? Why would she do that?”

"I don't know, but I would be dead if it was not for her...but now the Thorns of Death are inside her." 

Ronald leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor “Huh. Maybe she isn't that bad....” he eyed the bandages on the demon's arms.

Jasmine opened her eyes as the pain faded into nothing but the burning she had been feeling. She felt strong yet gentle arms holding her. She glanced up and found Alan holding her again. She followed his gaze to the young blonde from yesterday “A-Alan?” she asked nervously and buried herself deeper into the bloodstained bed.

“Jasmine this is Ronald Knox. You met him yesterday remember?”

"Yes, I remember." 

The brunette smiled gently as asked, "How are you feeling?" 

“My body hurts and I'm a bit dizzy...”

"Hey, Ronnie will you bring that water over here for me?" 

"Sure." Ronald stood up and carried the small bowl of water within Alan's reach. He frowned when Jasmine shied back away from him and closer to Alan. 

After replacing the cloth on Jasmine's head with a fresh one Alan told her, "Ronald won't hurt you." 

Deciding to make things easier on the ill girl he held up his hands and walked back to his place by the wall "He's right. I'm just a friend." if Alan trusted her then he would too. 

Relaxing as Alan held her tighter Jasmine asked "What happened anyway? Was it an attack from the thorns?" 

"Yes. I'm afraid so. But don't worry it is over now and I'm sure it won't be long before they are completely gone." he sighed as the heat pulsed from her body "We desperately need to get your fever down." 

“Alan I told you I will be alright with rest. It's only the thorns burning away.”

"Burning away?" Ronald repeated confused. Clearly, he had missed something. 

“Oh right. I completely forgot you didn't know. Her demon blood is burning the thorns away. The Thorns of Death can only grow inside of a shinigami. When they try to grow that is what causes the attack.” glancing down he noticed Jasmine beginning to doze off “The demon blood from her father is what has stopped the growth of the thorns by burning them away. I don't think it will be much longer.”

“Wow. Who knew the blood of demons could come in handy?”

Alan smiled down at the sleeping form in his arms then up at Ronald "I think she will make a great addition the dispatch."   
Alan carefully unwrapped his arms from Jasmine and slipped off the bed. Motioning for Ronald to follow him the two shinigami quietly left the room. Once the two were in the small sitting area Alan asked, "Would you like some tea?" 

"Sure. Hey, Alan-senpai do you think William-senpai will make her a member of the dispatch?" 

“I don't know Ronnie.” setting the kettle on the stove he turned back to his co-worker “I hope so.”

“She really seems to like you.”

"Fox demons normally get attached to one or two people and stay with them. She was willing to risk her life for the human girl she was with when we were supposed to collect her soul. She was also willing to leave to protect the girl." 

“Any idea why she likes you so much?”

"Well put yourself in her position. You just had your life snatched away by two strange men who claim to be shinigami. You are forced to leave the one person in your life you would do anything for and as soon as you leave three people pointed weapons at you. She needed a little compassion so I gave it to her." Alan shrugged. 

"I guess that makes a bit of sense," Ronald pondered as Alan poured the tea. 

“Also fox demons are extremely loyal to whoever can earn their trust. The problem is most of them find it hard to trust another person or demon. Younger fox demons can be quick to trust though which made it easy for her to accept my help.” Alan took a sip of his tea.

“What do you think will happen if William-senpai won't let her stay?” 

Alan paused mid-sip. Sighing he said "I don't know Ronnie. I hope we can get Will to see reason." Talking about the situation would get them nowhere right now. Ronald was just curious about the young girl, but the least he could do was show some restraint. 

“She will be valuable since she cured the Thorns of Death. I'm sure once Eric-senpai tells him that William-senpai will be willing to accept her. Come to think of it what do you think he will do about a death scythe for her?”

"At this point, she will be lucky to be made a member of the dispatch much less get a scythe. William needs to look past her origins, but you and I both know that is not likely to happen." 

“True.”

The two shinigami sat in silence while drinking the tea. Alan knew William would make her a member of the dispatch but for all the wrong reasons. William would only use her to heal wounded or ill shinigami. If he could only convince their boss to make her an officer... An idea popped into his head "Hey Ronnie you have been wanting Will to assign you a partner, right?" 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well you are about the same age as Jasmine and I think it would be best for her to be a dispatch officer rather than William choose where she will be working. If we can show him that she is worth the training he might pair you with her.”

Ronald paused at hearing this. The half-demon as his partner? He guessed it could be worse and she seems nice enough...if she wouldn't be so timid around him. Her fighting skills were still unknown to him as well as her strength and stamina. He knew nothing about the way she worked or how reliable she was. But it would still take part of his workload away. Who would train her though? Alan-senpai seemed like the most reasonable choice to him, but William-senpai never chooses mentors like that. Deciding that it would be worth a try he said "Sure Alan-senpai. Although you might want to convince her I don't mean any harm. Anyway, I need to go. Now that I think about it William-senpai did give me work to do even though it is my day off. Bye Alan-senpai." 

"Bye Ronnie." Alan sighed and leaned back against the couch. Convincing William to do this would be like making angels believe demons were their friend. Deciding to go check on Jasmine he stood and started for her room. Sticking his head in he found her still asleep. He knew that staying by her side would only deepen the attachment, but she needed someone with her. Alan knew she was already attached to him and was warming up to Eric. But how was he going to get her to spend time getting to know Grell and William? Ronald wouldn't be too hard since they had already met on good terms. Sitting on the other side of the bed Alan began to comb through her long hair with his hand, being gentle with the tangles. She moved closer to him and sighed in her sleep. She leaned into the gentle touch, reminding Alan of a cat, and snuggled closer to Alan's body. Wrapping his arms around the young fox demon he held her close. 

“Alan?” 

“I'm sorry. Did I wake you?” 

“I don't think so. Is something wrong?”

Alan smiled down at the young girl “No. I was just thinking.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jasmine looked away from Alan nervously.

“Yes go ahead.”

“Well...do you think your boss will...let me work with you?” she blushed embarrassed.

Alan knew why she was asking this. She was afraid of the others and was also embarrassed about it. Demons had a large amount of pride so her showing she was embarrassed or nervous only proved his point about her trusting him. Moving her head so that they were now looking at each other he replied "I believe you will be partnered with Ronald, but I will see if I can talk William into letting me mentor you. Of course, he has to agree to you staying first. Ronald is a kind kid. He will look out for you and if you give him a chance to prove himself then I'm sure you will find him a trustworthy partner." 

Nodding she closed her eyes and relaxed into Alan's arms. She didn't want to leave Alan, but if he said Ronald was good and wouldn't hurt her she was inclined to believe him. 

Alan felt Jasmine's head. It was cooler than before. He let out a small sigh of relief as he wet the cloth and put it back on her head. The thorns must be almost gone if her body was cooling back down. He was tired still from the last attack he had. Alan closed his eyes, not with the intent of sleeping, but only to rest. 

~X~ MEANWHILE WITH ERIC ~X~

"Sir do you have a moment?" Eric asked his boss tensely. He knew he had to tell William the events of last night, but he was worried that the raven-haired man wouldn't listen. 

"Yes, I have a moment." 

“Well, it is about Alan. The Thorns of Death are gone.”

William froze in shock. Gone? How can the incurable disease be gone? He was happy of course that Alan wasn't going to die"How is that even possible Slingby? I was under the impression that the Thorns of Death could not be cured." 

"I never said he was cured. I simply said they are gone." Eric sighed. Why did everyone jump to the conclusion Alan had been cured? Well, he did the same thing so he couldn't blame his boss "The half-demon removed the vines from Alan's body." 

William laughed darkly “Yes I am sure it did. That was a cruel joke Slingby.”

“It was not a joke sir. However, she isn't in good shape now. She did remove the Thorns of Death from Alan but now they are in her body. It appears that the demon blood from her father is burning them away before they can kill her.”

“Say I do believe you. Did Mr. Humphries take the day off to care for that beast?”

"No, sir. He was still weak from the attack and had a low fever when I left, though by now I'm sure it is gone, so I thought it would be best for him to rest today." 

“I would like to see this for myself before I believe it.” William doubted this crazy story Eric was trying to make him believe could be true. 

"Would you be willing to go now, sir?" Eric wanted this done as soon as possible. 

“Why not. Grell can feed himself so I doubt he will miss me for lunch.” grabbing his coat he followed after Eric.

“Will~!” 

“Speaking of Grell...” William muttered.

Grell came trotting up with Ronald right behind him “Ronnie wants me to help him with a battle move he is having trouble with. Can I take a rain check on lunch?”

“Conveniently Eric has told me something that requests my immediate attention. Alan no longer has the Thorns of Death. I wish to see if what he claims is true.” 

"Ooohhhh we are going to see Alan? Ronnie, do you mind if I help you when we get back?" 

Ronald grinned “Sure Grell-senpai but count me in!”

Eric sighed “Why not? They will follow us anyway.”

\---~X~ BACK WITH ALAN ~X~

Alan heard the front door open. Getting up he went to see who was in their house. 

“Mmm Alan?” Jasmine groaned as she started to wake up. Pushing herself into a sitting position she rubbed her eyes sleepily. The burning had died down some.

"It's alright just go back to sleep," Alan reassured her. She nodded and did as she was told. Alan closed the door behind him and came face to face with Eric, William, Ronald, and Grell. Wait, William? Why in the name of whatever god was watching them was William in their flat? He could see the others randomly showing up but William? He sent a questioning look to Eric. 

“He didn't believe me and wanted to see for himself.” 

“We just tagged along.” chirped Grell

Alan sighed and rolled up his sleeve revealing his soft pale skin. The lack of vine-like scars should be enough to prove his point. 

William sighed. This was hard to look passed. One of his best officers had been about to die only yesterday and now he is perfectly fine? Rubbing the back of his neck he said “So you were telling the truth about this, but what of that demon? Where is it?”

“She is resting sir.” Alan emphasized the word that his boss refused to use “The Thorns of Death are in her body and right now rest is the only thing we can give her.”

"Let me see...her."William reluctantly used 'her' instead. If this half-demon could remove the Thorns of Death perhaps she would be worth keeping around after all. Only one way to find out. 

Alan glanced at Eric who gave a small nod in return. Opening the door he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. Shaking Jasmine's shoulder lightly he whispered “Jasmine can you wake up for me?”

The girl stirred in her sleep. Groggily opening her eyes she set her unfocused gaze on Alan and mumbled, "Is something wrong?" 

"Don't worry everything is fine. Some people want to meet you though." Alan gently helped her sit up against the bed frame. Looking over at William he warned, "She has already had an attack today sir please don't be too hard on her." 

Jasmine's eyes went wide when she finally saw the people Alan said wanted to meet her. It was the raven-haired boss and the red-haired one who mentioned her father from the other day. She tensed as William approached and Alan took her in his arms. This man-made it clear he didn't like her. She began to shake under his cold glare and leaned into Alan. She hated to show her fear in front of these other shinigami, but she couldn't help it.

"Sir," Alan warned 

Of all the kinds of demons, William knew that the fox was one of the most unpredictable when their abilities have not yet developed. However, once their abilities do become fully developed they can be easier to deal with. He knew their pride kept them from showing emotion to others unless they were truly scared and she was openly showing fear. Earning a fox demon's trust was nearly impossible and yet Alan had managed to do it. He felt something slap the back of his head. 

Grell was glaring daggers at the black-clad shinigami "William T. Spears you are scaring her. Stop it." 

Jasmine risked a glance at the redhead who had just come to her defense. He was grinning at her, revealing his shark-like teeth. His hair nearly reached the floor and he wasn't dressed like the others. 

Alan noticed her peeking out at Grell. Smiling he said, "That is Grell Sutcliff." 

“Hello darling~” he took a step forward but stopped when she shied away.

“It's alright. He can seem a bit frightening at first, but he is really quite gentle when he wants to be.”

Ronald and Eric stood off to the side watching as Alan tried to get Jasmine to meet the other shinigami. 

Adjusting his glasses William knew he wouldn't get anywhere like this. As he turned to walk back to Grell's side a pained gasp filled the now silent room. Turning back he immediately knew what was happening. An attack from the Thorns of Death. He had seen it far too often with Alan. Something stirred deep within him, but he pushed it aside. This was a half-demon and he would not let himself feel anything other than hatred toward her. He continued to watch emotionless as she cried out in agony. He couldn't help but notice the worried look on Alan's face. Glancing at Eric he found a similar look. 

Grell couldn't help but feel for the young girl. Alan held her while telling her it would be over soon. The attack didn't seem as bad as Alan's had been. He watched as the brunette brushed away the tears that had fallen from her pained eyes.

The attack passed as quickly as the last one had and Jasmine slowly relaxed again, though the tears continued to fall. She couldn't help it. The pain had become worse as the demon blood burned the inside of her body along with the thorny vines. She fought against the dizziness as she felt Alan brush away more tears. She could feel the stares of the other shinigami in the room and desperately wanted them to stop. Slowly the tears stopped falling, but Alan remained holding her none the less and she was soon asleep in his arms. 

"We should let her rest," Eric commented lightly while still getting the point across. 

“I will join you in a few minutes. I want to make sure she is okay.” Alan said.

Nodding Eric led the rest of the dispatch members out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is really rough. I did my best to rewrite it and clean it up, but not much really changed here. This one will be a bit slower than some of my other cross-post stories since I am actually rewriting this one.


End file.
